Fangirls Attack (dutch)
by i'm-the-one-and-only-girl
Summary: De jongens worden ontvoerd door 3 zotte fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heeeyyyyyyy iedereen, dit is eigelijk mijn 2de fic, maar ik heb het eerste verwijderd.**

**Tenma: bedankt, ik vond het echt niet leuk dat ik dood was.**

**Me: Tenma, zip-itt. Maar ik ga die fic wel terug opnieuw oploaden.**

**Taiyou: nee, alsjeblieft.**

**Me: pas op, Taiyou, je weet waartoe ik in staat ben. Ooh ja, dat was ik vergeten te zeggen, deze fic is niet van mij, maar van CUTEMARTY1999. O ja, meet me new Oc Gabriël**

**Gabriël: heey iedereen. Ik ben Gabriël, Hanne's tweelingsbroer.**

**Me: disclaimer, Kirino-senpai.**

**Kirino: Hanne bezit de rechten niet, Inazuma Eleven is van Level-5, en de fic is van CUTEMARTY1999.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Coach Mark: Oke iedereen. Training is over voor vandaag.

Hamano: Eindelijk.

Nishiki: Ik dacht dat ik do- (kijkt hoe laat het is), Coach, training duurt nog een halfuur.

Hayami: Nog een halfuur, ik kan nog maar net staan.

Tenma: Nog een halfuur, yay.

Kuramada: (mompeld), voetbalfreak.

Tenma: Zei je iets, Kuramada-senpai?

Kuramada: nee, niets.

Coach Mark: De reden waarom training al over is, is omdat ik, Jude en Cilia naar een voetbalvergadering in Canada gaan. We zullen weg zijn voor een week, we vertrekken binnen een halfuur.

Iedereen: Oh ... WAT? EEN WEEK IN CANADA?

Hikaru: Waarom in Canada, Coach?

Coach Mark: Wel Hikaru, ik il het zelf eigelijk ook wel weten.

Shindou: Je weet niet waarom, Coach?

Coach Mark: uh ... nee.

Iedereen: (anime val), waaa.

Jude: Oke iedreen. We zien julie in een week, heb training zoals normaal. Nathan en Axel komen julie coachen.

Tenma: cool, Axel en Nathan.

Kuramada: (mompeld), voetbalfreak.

Coach Mark: Dag, iedereen.

Iedreen: Dag.

Shindou: kom, we gaan ons verkleden.

Iedreen behalve Tsurugi: Ja.

IN DE CLUBRUIMTE.

Sangoku: Waarom is het hier zo donker?

Kirino: Kariya.

Kariya: dit keer ben ik het niet, dus fuck off.

Kirino: geez.

OPEENS GAAN ALLE DEUREN DICHT. ZE HOREN GEBONS, GESLEEP EN DEUREN DIE GESLOTEN WORDEN.

Tenma: W-wat gebeurt er?

?: Ze zijn er eindelijk.

Kurama: Wie the hell is daar?

?: Dat rijmt leuk Kurama-senpai ... iiiii.

Kurama: What the fuck, wie ben jij?

?: Niet jij, wij.

DE LICHTEN GAAN AAN.

Ze zien 2 meisjes staan op de tafel.

De eerste heeft kort, blond haar in 2 hoge staartjes, groene ogen, een heel blanke huid. Ze draagt een licht blauwe hoodie met een eenhoorn erop, een witte 3-kwart broek en violette baskets.

De tweede heeft lang, paars, krullend haar tot op haar achterste, bruine ogen, een licht bruine huidskleur. Ze draagt een oranje bloes met een wit gestippeld op zwart korte broek, witte sokken tot op haar knieën en blauwe baskets.

Hayami: W-wie zijn julie?

Blonde meid: We zijn Ch-

Shinsuske: HEY, waar zijn Sangoku-senpai, Kuramada-senpai,Amagi-senpai en Nishiki-senpai? Ze waren hier n- OUCH ( word geslagen met een boek).

Paarse meid: KOP HOUDEN, DWERG. DE ENIGE REDEN WAAROM JIJ HIER BENT IS OMDAT CHI ZEI DAT JIJ SCHATTIG BENT EN ZE WIL DAT JIJ BLIJFT, DUS HOU U KLEINE KOP, BEGREPEN?

Shinsuske: Ja. ( in een hele bange toon).

Tenma: Doe niet gemeen tegen Shinsuske.

Blonde meid: Ja, niet doen, ik vind hem leuk ook al is hij niet in een yaoi koppel.

Paarse meid: Oke Chi.

Kirino: Wacht even, yaoi koppel, julie zijn ...

Paarse meid: Yep, yaoi houdende fangirls.

Chi: En daarom zijn de anderen opgesloten in een andere kamer, vastgemaakt aan stoelen, omdat ze niet G-A-Y zijn.

Shindou: Opgesloten, vastgemaakt, aar zijn onze teamgenoten?

Shinsuske: En we zijn niet gay.

Chi: Jij niet, maar de rest hier wel, ik wou dat jij bleef omdat je schattig bent en de anderen zitten in een ander ruimte in de clubruimte.

Paarse meid: Oke, ophouden, nu dat er geen onderbrekingen meer zijn, mijn naam is Beka, en de blonde, zoals julie al eten, is Chi. We houden allebei van Yaoi dus we zijn naar hier gekomen voor onze favorieet Yaoi koppels.

Tsurugi: Wat willen julie exact?

Beka: Niet zeker, maar we zullen julie dingen laten doen, vragen stellen, spelletjes spelen zoals doen of waarheid, wat kies je*, of nooit heb ik ooit**.

Tsurugi: Genoeg, ik ben weg.

Beka: Je hebt geen keus.

Tsurugi: Wat?

Beka: We kunnen boze fangirls worden, dus, snap je het nu?

Iedereen: (rillingen).

Tsurugi: Schoften!

Beka: Bedankt, niet panikeren, het is aleen maar voor de rest van vandaag en de hele nacht. We zijn weg voor dat julie training hebben.

Hayami: En wat zullen onze ouders zeggen, ze zullen ongerust zijn omdat we zijn ontvoerd door fangirls.

Chi: ( loopt naar Hayami en pakt zijn bril), schattig ...

Hayami: BLIJF UIT MIJN BUURT! HELP HAMANO-KUN. ( grijpt Hamano's arm).

Beka: En julie zeggen dat julie niet gay zijn.

Hayami: ( realiseerd wat hij aan het doen is en trekt weg), HET SPIJT ME, ( probeert weg te lopen maar struikelt zonder zijn bril), OUCH.

Hamano: Hayami, ben je oke? ( helpt hem op).

Hayami: Ja.

Hikaru: Dus het enige wat julie willen is spelletjes spelen en vragen stellen?

Chi: En kijken hoe onze favoriete yaoi koppels knuffelen, kussen en misschien wel meer,hehehehe.

Kirino + Tenma: Smeerlappen***.

Beka: NIET SCHREEUEN TENMA. Ranmaru-chan, schreeuw alsjeblieft niet.

Kirino: RANMARU-CHAN.

Iedreen: RANMARU-CHAN WHAT THE FUCK.

Kirino: Ten eerste, aleen mijn familie en mijn beste vrienden mogen me zo noemen en ten tweede, ze doen er geen "chan" achter, ten derde, ik ken je niet eens dus je hebt het recht niet om me zo te noemen, begrepen?

Shinsuske: Wow, Kirino-senpai, je moet een politie-agent worden als je ouder bent.

Kirino: Dankje ... denk ik.

Ichino: Ze is zo vriendelijk tegen hem, ( fluisterend tegen Aoyama).

Aoyama: Ze vind hem vast leuk, (fluisterd terug).

Beka: Ja, ik bewonder hem, hij en Shindou zijn het beste koppel ooit, samen met jou en Aoyama.

Ichino: Hoe komt het dat ze ons hoorde, WHAT THE FUCK.

Shindou: Ichino, vloekte je net.

Kirino: Je vloekt nooit.

Hamano: Ja.

Aoyama: Wow.

Beka: Exact.

Aoyama: Hoe weet jij dat, ken je hem je hele leven al?

Beka: NEE, maar ik hou van julie twee samen.

Kurama: ze heeft rare stemmingswisselingen.

Chi: ( loopt naar Hayami en geeft zijn bril terug), hier.

Hayami: B-b-bedankt, ( zet zijn bril op).

Chi: Weet je, jij en Hamano isz het schattigste yaoi koppel ooooooooit, ik hou zo veeeeeeeeeeeeeeel van julie, ( knuffelt Hayami)

Hayami: HELP, ( komt vrij en verstopt zich achter Hamano) KOM NIET IN MIJN BUURT, FREAK.

Chi: ( begint te snikken), ik ben een freak, Hayami-kun, Hoe kun je? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa.

Hayami : Uuhh...

Chi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa... wacht, ik ben een freak, ahahahahahahaahahahahahahah ( valt op de grond van het lachen).

Beka: (sweatdrops).

Iedereen: ( kijkt naar Chi met een WTF gezicht).

Beka: Laten we begin-

ZE HOREN GEKLOP OP DE DEUR.

Hayami: Eindelijk, iemand komt ons redden.

Ichino: Danku.

Tsurugi: Tch, ze konden wel wat eerder komen.

Beka: (loopt naar de deur), wie is daar?

?: Clara.

Iedereen: Clara?

Beka: Wat is het wachtwoord?

Iedreen: Wachtwoord?

Beka: STOP MET ALLES TE HERHALEN.

Iedereen: (slikken), oke.

Clara: Inazuma Eleven Go yaoi is zo cool en de jongens zijn gay.

Shinsuske: Hoe kan dat een wachtwoord zijn, het is te lang om te onthouden, ( fluisterend tegen Tenma).

Tenma: Blijkbaar is het mogelijk voor van yaoi houdende fangirls, (fluisterd terug).

Shinsuske: Oh.

Beka; Zeer goed. (Kijkt naar de jongens) beweeg en ik schuur julie shirts uit en sluit ons op in een kamer met Chi en je wilt dat echt niet, of wel?

Iedereen: (kijkt naar Chi en zien haar grijnsen waardoor ze beginnen te rillen), ... nee.  
Beka: Dat is wat ik dacht (loopt naar de deur en ontgrendelt het, een meisje met groen haar in een hoge paardenstaart met een pony, toen ze binnenkam droeg ze een topje met korte mouwen met het woord liefde op, een zwarte trui eroverheen, een blauwe spijkerbroek en bruin laarzen.) Hi Clara.

Clara: Hi, ik heb hem.

Wat eng was, is dat Clara iemand met haar mee sleepte . Hij had een zak over zijn hoofd en zijn handen waren op zijn rug gebonden. Hij werkte tegen om weg te komen, en hij zei dingen zoals (laat me gaan ontvoerder) of (god dammit what the fuck wil je van me en waar breng je me heen ).

Kurama: Wacht, ik ken die stem.

Clara: Natuurlijk ken je die, (neemt van de zak van de jongen's hoofd).

Iedereen behalve fangirls: Minamisawa.

Minamisawa: Hé, (kijkt rond), in godsnaam, waarom heb je me naar hier gebracht.

Kurama: Wacht, ze ontvoerde je? Waneer?

Minamisawa: (bloost), terwijl ik me aan het omkleden was.

Kurama:SMEERLAPPEN, MAAK HEM NU LOS!

Clara: Geez, wees dankbaar, julie twee zijn een geweldig yaoi koppel.

Kurama: (bloost).

Minamisawa: ( zijn handen worden losgemaakt, hij loopt zo ver mogelijk van Clara ),wat bedoel je met yaoi koppel?

Shidou: Laten we gewoon zeggen dat ze ons opsluiten tot voetbaltraining morgen en we zullen moeten op vragen van de fangirls moeten antwoorden, doen of waarheid, wat kies je, of nooit heb ik ooit, en we moeten ook smerige dingen doen .

Minamisawa: In godsnaam.

Shindou: Ja.

Beka: Oke, laten we beginnen met waarheid of doen, en Clara, durf niet te gaan slapen.

Clara: Maar ik ben moe, het was hard werk om Minamisawa te vinden.

Beka: Maar als beloning heb je wel fot'os getrokken niet?

Clara:Hell yes, hij en Kurama zijn mijn favoriete koppel.

Kurama en Minamisawa: Smeerlappen.

Chi: laten we beginnen.

* * *

**Me: Eindelijk, eerste deel af, het spijt me als er veel typefouten inzitten. Mijn w-knop werkt niet meer goed. ik ben ook niet perfect, he :D.**

**Tenma: Het is eigelijk best wel goed.**

**Me: excuseer, niet meer dan goed ( laad haar bazouka en loopt achter Tenma aan).**

**Tenma: het spijt me, ik vind het geweldig.**

**Me: dacht ik ook.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ( zit in het emo-hoekje), het spijt me, het spijt me, het spijt me, ... .**

**Tsurugi: The fuck is haar probleem?**

**Gabriël: ze heeft een maand niet kunnen uploaden, dus ...**

**Jordan: ( knuffelt me), Tis oke, ze zullen niet kwaad zijn.**

**Xavier: ( knuffelt ook), ssttt maar.**

**Gabriël: ik neem het vandaag even over, Taiyou, disclaimer.**

**Taiyou: Hanne bezit de rechten niet, Inazuma Eleven is van Level-5, en de fic is van CUTEMARTY1999.**

* * *

Chi: Late we beginnen.

Tenma: Wat beginnen?

Beka: Je bent echt dom, hé?

Tenma: Waaa.

Beka: Ik wist het. Ik snap niet hoe jij hem leuk kan vinden, Chi.

Chi: Hij en Tsurugi-chan zijn schattig samen, ( begint Call me maybe te zingen tegen Hayami), _hey, i just met u and this is crazy but heresssssss my numberrrrrr to callllllll meeeeee maybeeeee!_

Hayami : ( verstopt zich achter Hamano), Waarom blijf je me stalken, wat heb ik je ooit misdaan?

Aoyama : wow

Hamano ; Hayami, heb je je dagelijkse therapie gemist? Je weet wat er gebeurt als je die mist, ( in een bezorgde toon ).

Shinsuke : wat gebeurt er dan ?

Hamano ; als hij er eentje mist dan is hij pessimistisch over alles en ik bedoel alles. Hij miste ooit is een therapie, Ichino vloekte, dat niet vaak gebeurt, hij was bang om de clubruimte te verlaten omdat hij dacht dat de aarde zal openspleten en hem naar de hel zou opzuigen. Dus Hayami, heb je het gemist?

Tenma; ... eh.

Shinsuke: ... yeah.

Hikaru; ... wow.

Kariya: hahahahahahahahaha.

Kirino; Kariya, zwijg!

Kariya, zorg er voor, (grijnst).

Kirino: whatever.

Hayami; Het is gewoon dat ze me laat flippen. Niks anders.

Hamano: oke dan.

Chi: kawaiiiiiiii, (grijnst als een maniak).

Hayami; Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, HELP ME.

Hamano: Nu is't genoeg. Hayami, het is voor je eigen bestwil. Morgen, na de training, ga ik mee naar de therapie les met jou.

Hayami; NEE, NIET DOEN? IK WIL NIET NAAR DE PSYCHOLOGEN!

Kurama; Serieus.

Shindou: (mompelt), hij miste het toch.

Minamisawa: OKÉ, STOP HET, FREAK!

Kurama; Minamisawa, Wat is er mis?

Minamisawa: kijk naar mijn linkerkant.

Kurama; huh ... OH MY F ***** G S **** G GOD!

(Ziet Clara staren en grijsent als een griezelige maniak naar Minasisawa)

Iedereen behalve Chi en Beka: (gaat zo ver mogelijk weg van Clara)

Ichino; W-w-w-wat i-is er m-mis m-et haar?

Beka, ze houdt gewoon van Minamisawa en Kurama (ziet Clara geeuwen en slapent op de grond vallen) ... eh ... net zoveel als van slapen, denk ik, dat doet ze het meeste.

Hikaru: wat bedoel je?

Beka: de helft van haar tijd fangirlt ze als een maniak naar Minamisawa en Kurama, die i dont get yous dont even passen, en de rest van de tijd van het leven , slaapt ze, wat niet eens zo gezond is, maar wie kan het schelen?

Chi: mij.

Beka; JE HEBT GEEN OPTIE.

Chi; hmp.

Aoyama: (mompelt), stemmingswisseling.

Beka: zei je iets Shunsuke-chan?, (heeft hartjes in haar ogen).

Aoyama: c-c-c-chan (sweatdrops).

Beka:oke, laten we beginnen.

Tenma: beginnen met wat?

Bek: eerst gaan e elkaar beter leren kennen, en daarna de thruth or dares.

Shinsuke: t-thruth of d-d-dare, m-met j-j-julie?

Beka: ( kijkt dreigend naar hem), ja, heb je er een probleem mee, dwerg?

Shinsuke: n-neen.

Beka: oke dan. laten e in een cirkel gaan zitten op de vloer, een geen geklaag ander gebeurt er iets.

Iedereen: (slikt)

Iedereen zit in een cirkel op de vloer (volgorde - Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, Hayami, Hamano, Kurama, Minamisawa, Aoyama, Ichino, Clara, ( ligt nog te slapen) Beka, chi (pruilent omdat ze wilde zitten tussen Hamano en Hayami), en dan terug naar Kirino.

Beka; oke, laten we beginnen, we vertellen julie welke yaoi koppels we leuk vinden en degene die e niet leuk vinden of zelfs haten, ( kijkt dreigend naar Tenma)

Tenma: (slikt en denkt), ze haat me echt.

Tsurugi: waarom moeten we weten hoe jullie geobserdeerde freaks zijn?, (Denkt: als ze nog iets zegt, iets doet of zelfs kijkt naar Tenma zal ik haar pijn doen).

Chi; omdat jullie geen keuze hebben, hehehehehe.

Beka; precies.

Tsurugi; (mompelt), achterlijke idioot.

Beka; oke Chi start maar, maar spreek duidelijk en niet met je zangstem, begrepen bicth?

Chi; ja, hmp, (schraapt haar keel), oke, zoals jullie al weten, mijn naam is Chi, De koppels waarvan ik houd zijn ... HAYAMI EN HAMANO, ik houd ook van TENMA EN TSURUGI, ZE ZIJN ZO HEET SAMEN, EN NATUURLIJK OOK HIKARU EN KARIYA, SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, de andere koppels intereseren mij niet zo veel.

Hikaru: Waar ben jij nu over bezig?, (Bloost lichtjes).

Kariya; j-ja.

Kurama: je stottert, Kariya.

Kariya; N-NO, NIET WAAR.

Kurama; geez.

Tenma: (bloost als een gek).

Tsurugi; (bloost lichtjes).

Kurama: Tenma en Tsurugi zijn aan het blozen. Ik vraag me af wat er zal gebeuren binnen 1 uur.

Hayami: DE WERELD ZAL VERGAAN EN ZE ZULLEN ONS WAARSCHIJNLIJK VETTIGE DINGEN LATEN DOEN.

Tsurugi: Kop dicht, en Kurama, ik zat niet te blozen, slangenidioot!

Kurama: wat zei je?, riddergast!

Shindou: oke, stoppen, allebei, of het wordt de clubruimte schoonmaken, voor 2 weken.

Kurama en Tsurugi: (denken: de clubruimte is enorm), oke.

Shindou: dat dacht ik al.

Beka; oke, Clara, jij bent nu.

...

...

...

...

Beka; (SCHREEUWT), CLARA!

Clara; (ontwaakt uit een droom waarbij Minamisawa en Kurama zoenen) W-WAT JE VERSTOORDE MIJN MOOIE DROOM.

Beka; HET IS UW BEURT, ASSHOLE.  
Clara; beurt ... in ... wat ..?

Beka: (stoom uit haar oren).

Ieders behalve fangirls; (rillingen lopen over hun rug).

Beka; vertel hen over UW FAVORIETE YAOI KOPPELS, YOU FUCKING SHIT

Clara: oke, geez, (gaapt).

Beka: (ader knalt op haar hoofd).

Iedereen: (sweatdrops en rillingen tegelijkertijd).

Clara; mijn favoriete koppels zijn Minamisawa en Kurama, zo schattig, ik ben zo dol op hen, op de rest ben ik niet zo dol , maar een beetje.

Kurama; (bloost heel lichtjes, alleen Minamisawa merkt het), er scheelt echt iets met haar.

Minamisawa; (fluistert in Kurama's oor), je bent schattig als je bloost.

Kurama: (bloost meer, maar niemand merkt het).

Minamisawa: (glimlacht half en grijnst half).  
Clara: Beka, uw beurt. (Glimlacht naar Minamisawa en Kurama en valt in slaap).

Iedereen: (sweatdrops).

Beka: (plotseling heel blij met sterren in haar ogen), mijn favoriete yaoi koppels zijn natuurlijk Shindou en Kirino, ze zijn zo KAWAI en Ichino en Aoyama, ze zijn zo LEUK.

Shindou: (bloost).

Ichino: (bloost).

Kirino: (bloost zo rood als een tomaat).

Aoyama: (bloost ook zo rood als een tomaat).

Hayami: IEDEREEN IS AAN HET BLOZEN, WAT HEBBEN AL DEZE FREAKS GEDAAN, WAAAAAAA!

Hamano; Hayami, het is oke, binnenkort is het voorbij en zijn ze weg en hopelijk zullen ze sterven, (knuffelt Hayami en troost hem ).

Tenma: s-sterven Hamano-senpai?

Shindou; (fluistert tegen Tenma), Tenma, hij is alleen hem aan het troosten, hij zei dat omdat hij boos is op hen, omdat ze Hayami bang maakte, hij wil niet dat iemand dood gaat.

Tenma: (fluistert terug), oh, oke.

Beka: (terug naar haar normale zelf), oke, nu dat julie de details kennen, laten we beginnen met thruth en dare.

Shinsuke: maar waarom?

Beka: (vuur in haar ogen en kijkt naar Shinsuke).

Shinsuke: laat maar, (Denkt: ze ziet eruit als een enge demon. ik zou liever, net zoals de anderen, vastgebonden aan een stoel in de andere kamer zitten.).

Beka: laten we beginnen.

* * *

**Me: Klaar, dat was veel werk.**

**Gabriël: liefje, ga nu slapen, je bent stikkapot.**

**Me: dat is waar. Maar ik moet julie iets vertellen, ik kom van België, dus het kan zijn dat er soms wel belgische woorden in zitten. Mijn oprechte spijt. Hopelijk genieten julie ervan. byebye.**

**Jordan: ga nu slapen, liefje.**


End file.
